There are applications wherein the low frequency signals of a measuring device which is located on a spinning member must be coupled to a stationary member. One class of such devices is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 711,770 filed on Aug. 5, 1976, for "Apparatus and Method for Performing Inertial Measurements Using Translational Acceleration Transducers and for Calibrating Translational Acceleration Transducers" and assigned to the assignee of the present application. In that application there is disclosed inertial measurement devices for measuring angular velocity by spinning one or more translational acceleration transducers at least one of which is arranged parallel to the spin axis but not coincident therewith.
To obtain an output from the translational acceleration transducers requires an electrical path between a spinning member or rotor having the transducer disposed thereon and a non-spinning member, housing or stator. To transfer the electrical signals from a transducer on a spinning device to the stationary member necessitates the use of slip rings, commutators, capacitive or inductive couplings, or the like. Many of these methods of coupling are unsatisfactory in some respects in that certain of them introduce noise, are relatively complex, require many parts and/or lack accurate measurement resolution.